Kneeling is Quite a Hobby
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Arthur walks into his chambers to find Merlin kneeling on he floor, shining his boots, and so others things he can be doing while kneeling are soon discussed. Not right away, of course. Merlin/Arthur


_**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't the sequel to Discovering the Truth, obviously. I'm not ready for you all to read that yet (nor am ready to write it yet, haha, but soon.) But it's something just as good, I hope :D**_

_**Warnings: Male on male relationships. Don't like, don't read. Computer's have back buttons for a reason. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Merlin or BBC.**_

**_Dedications: To apatexatropos, who I told I was writing this yesterday. Hope you like this, and that i didn't wear your patience too much :P_**

**_Word Count: 769. always gets kinda crazy with the word count._**

_**And, because I absolutely, positively, suck with titles…**_

_**Kneeling is Quite a Hobby**_

"Merlin," Arthur said, coming over to where his servant was busy kneeling on the floor, shinning one set out of many of his rather large number of boots, and not doing a very good job at it either.

"What," Merlin asked grumpily, not even bothering to look up, even though that was what respect and proper servant/royalty protocol would call for.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and took the boots and cloth out of Merlin's hands before pulling the younger boy up by his shoulders to stand before him. "Is that any way to talk to your prince?

"Oh, sorry," Merlin said, shrugging Arthur's hands off of him. "I meant, what is it, Lord prat, of course. Do forgive me, your highness."

Arthur just laughed loudly. "You're lucky I like you Merlin."

"Yeah, lucky," Merlin muttered. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"What is it with you," Arthur asked, placing his hands on his servant's shoulders once more. "You're so…. moody."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, sire." Merlin muttered, looking up at him with tired, too blue eyes.

Arthur grins. "Off fooling around with a kitchen maid or two, are you Merlin?"

Merlin grumbled quietly before shutting his eyes and leaning into the blond haired man's warmth. "More like fooling around with a pratty prince who doesn't know how to appreciate me."

"I appreciate you," Arthur protested, sliding gentle, cautious hands down the slighter man's back and dropping a quick kiss onto his forehead.

Merlin sighed in content, tipping his head up to be kissed for real this time before pulling away. "Hardly sire. All I ever hear from you is 'Merlin, do this.' or 'Merlin, do that.' I never get a bloody break."

Arthur laughed quietly as he reached down and pinched Merlin's arse, snickering softly when the dark haired boy jumped slightly. "Merlin, stop being such a bloody girl. You're complaining more than Morgana does when she's with the curse." Arthur said, referring to a women's time of the month.

Merlin shuddered briefly, pulling away from Arthur. "I am not that bad."

Arthur, seemingly unfazed, pulled his lover back to rest against him. "Oh sure you are not, Merlin. And anyways, you have no problem doing things for me when there is a promise of me returning the favor," Arthur said, nuzzling one of those ridiculously large ears he wasn't (too) embarrassed to say that he adored anymore.

Merlin laughed as he tipped his head back to give the prince more access. "Well, yes, but I'm just greedy like that."

"Very greedy," Arthur agreed, nipping sharply at one of those before mentioned ridiculous ears.

Merlin whined low in his throat. "Arthur…"

"Still say I don't appreciate you Merlin?"

The dark haired boy laughed huskily, pulling Arthur closer by wrapping a firm arm around his waist. "Yes, but I'm willing to forgive you, sire, if only you keep doing that."

"I thought you were tired," Arthur said, moving to pull away from the man that was both his servant and his lover, as well as so much more than that. At least, he'd say that he was so much more than that, if, you know, he was a girl which he wasn't, so…. no.

"I was," Merlin said, sliding closer to the blond haired man. "But you woke me right up. What are you going to do to me now that I am?"

Arthur grinned both mischievously and arrogantly. It would have been quite a disturbing combination if it hadn't been so bloody hot. "Give you more chores to do? You never did finish shinning my boots, you know, and the stables need to be mucked, and my room needs to be cleaned, and my armor needs to be shined and my clothes need to be washed and mended."

"You're the one that pulled me up and interrupted my work," Merlin muttered, busily working at kissing and nipping Arthur's strong neck.

Arthur groaned. "Yes but…"

A well placed hand by Merlin stopped whatever Arthur was about to say.

"Right then." Arthur said, his voice a few octaves too high. "No more chores, for now, at least. I think I'd like to see you bend over on your knees while scrubbing the floors later though."

Merlin just laughed and dragged his lips up to Arthur's soft, slightly chapped one's, nipping at his bottom lip, licking into his mouth until they were both breathless.

He'd scrub the floors later, if being on his knees was what his prince wanted him to be. But for now, his prince would be one his knees for him.

Preferably on the bed.

_**A/N: So…. how was it? Lol, was it terrible? Not so terrible? Let me know please. I'd appreciate it! And I didn't spell appreciate it wrong for once (though I did when I said I didn't spell it wrong, go figure, lol)**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
